Dragon Ball Kohl
by Cpt. Dreyeks
Summary: What if Frieza didn't immediately destroy Planet Vegeta? What if another character, other than Goku, stepped into the limelight? Well, follow Savoy and his team on their adventures throughout the multiverse.


**Prologue**

**Planet Vegeta, Bi-Annual Saiyan Tournament Arena (Junior Division)**

**July 14****th****, Age 743**

"Come on, Savoy! Where'd all that bravado go?!" a boy, no older than ten taunted as he side-kicked another boy, no older than eight, across the large arena they were in. The boy, Savoy, landed on his back hard.

Both wore some sort of armor with matching boots, gloves and a device over their left ear. The armor featured two small shoulder straps, chest plates and hip guards, with little protection for the arms and legs. The straps and hip guards were an orangish color and the armor itself was a dark bluish-black. They had on a one-piece leotard underneath the armor, the older boy's being a dark amber-gold and the younger's being red. Both devices had a teal screen like structure that went over the left eye. Both had spiky black hair, black eyes and long, monkey like tails covered in brown fur.

The eight year old struggled to his feet. "Damn. You're pretty strong, Letas. I'll give you that. I'm really getting pumped up now." he said while wiping a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth with his hand. He grinned.

He blazed towards the other boy, Letas, aiming a punch at his chest. Letas dodged easily and elbowed Savoy in the face, knocking him away. Again, Savoy got up and again he rushed towards the older boy.

The eight year old launched a flurry of punches and kicks at the ten year old, all of which were either blocked or dodged relatively easily. Savoy attempted a strong gut punch but Letas caught his fist and slammed him down into the tiled ground of the arena.

The younger Saiyan attempted to get up again but Letas stamped his foot onto his back. "You know, I don't get you Savoy. It's clear that you're losing. My power level is 580. Yours is 450. You cannot win. So why do you continue to try?" the older Saiyan boy demanded.

Savoy gathered up his ki and unleashed a decently large kiai, blowing Letas away. "I haven't lost yet, Letas." Savoy said while staggering to his feet. "That's why I haven't given up. Because I haven't lost until I'm too exhausted to move or dead. And I still have enough energy to fight you yet. I even have a trump card. You wanna know what it is?"

Letas scoffed. "Sure, Savoy. What is this little 'trump card' of yours?"

Savoy smirked. "Well, by concentrating my ki into my muscles, I can double my power level. It's a really useful move invented by my dad. Let's test it, shall we? Power Boost!" he exclaimed.

A red aura flared up around him. His muscles bulged and veins popped out. Savoy screamed as the technique strained his body. He settled into his fighting stance. "I'm confident I can win now, Letas."

Letas rolled his eyes. "Impressive power display but I remain unconvinced."

"Check your Scouter if you don't believe me, then!"

Letas scoffed but pressed the button on the arm of the device anyway. The number displayed surprised him. "900?! There's no way that could be right!" he exclaimed.

Savoy's smirk widened into a grin. He rushed forward a third time. This time, his speed caught Letas completely by surprise. He threw a right hook into the older boy's stomach. Letas doubled over and coughed up spit and a bit of blood.

Savoy continued to deliver strike after strike onto Letas, not letting up for a second. After about a minute of whaling on him, Savoy executed a near bone-shattering roundhouse kick to Letas's rib cage, sending the older boy flying. He hit the ground hard.

Letas staggered to his feet, armor cracked, bruised and bloodied. "How… how is this _possible_?! You're a weakling! You're not supposed to win!" he shouted.

Savoy grinned even wider. "Never underestimate me, Letas. That was your undoing. If you hadn't toyed with me and just finished it at the beginning, you might've won. But you underestimated me. Your one critical mistake." Savoy said as he settled into a horse stance. He cupped his hands to his sides and charged a red ball of ki. "Burst Beam!" he yelled as he fired his signature attack at the older boy.

The red beam hit Letas in the chest and blasted him out of the arena and into the wall separating the fighters from the audience. The boy impacted the wall hard enough to crack and he slumped down to the ground unconscious, a hole burned through his chestplate.

"In a stunning turn of events, Savoy pull through in an underdog victory! He's secured the match, and the tournament, for him and his team and they now have permission to conquer planets for Lord Frieza!" the announcer exclaimed.

Savoy's grin couldn't get any wider as he looked at his team and parents in the stands and saw them cheering for him. _Heh. I'm gonna be the strongest Saiyan in existence. Just all of you wait_. he thought.

* * *

AN: This is something that's been rocking around in my brain for a couple years. As this is my first published story, I'd really like some feedback. Constructive criticism in the reviews mean my writing gets better!

For the armor descriptions: I know I didn't really describe it all too well, but just think of Bardock's armor from the original special.

Also, this is an AU if the date didn't make it clear. The only thing that really changed was that Frieza didn't immediately blow up Planet Vegeta in Age 737. Key word there: immediately. Frieza is still a paranoid asshole in this story, he just managed to curb that a bit for a couple decades.

For the first few arcs and sagas of the story, it's going to be a mostly original timeline until the characters are strong enough to take on characters like Frieza or Cell, who still exist in this timeline.

Last thing, virtual Dragon Ball and shout out to anyone who can figure out what 'Kohl' means in the title.

I think that's it for now so please read, review and be nice in the comments until I can post the first proper chapter!


End file.
